Où l'on parle de voyages en train, d'amis et de la fondation de Rome
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Tout le monde semblait avoir hâte d'être à Poudlard, sans se poser de question, mais Remus était surtout effrayé. Ce sans doute pourquoi il resta debout à ne rien faire dans le couloir pendant près de vingt minutes. " - Traduction


_Le coin de la traductrice_

Bonjour, bonjour !

De retour pour une nouvelle traduction d'un très joli OS de _guineapiggie_, que je remercie une nouvelle fois pour sa gentillesse. Vous pouvez retrouver la VO dans mes favoris si jamais vous êtes intéressés.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _les personnages, la voie 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express et même le chariot à bonbons ne sont pas de moi, pas plus que l'histoire, qui est de _guineapiggie**.**_

_Mises à jour :_

_ 09/09/2014 : _Merci beaucoup _Myriam_ ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, même si je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. J'ai moi-même adoré cette version de la rencontre des Maraudeurs, même s'il manque Peter. Je trouve que c'est à la fois juste et tout à fait dans l'esprit de l'image que je me fais de Remus, qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Enfin voilà, merci d'être passée et d'avoir laissé un mot. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Juliette54_ : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! ^^ C'est aussi pour toutes les références et les allusions que j'ai trouvées brillantes que j'ai aimé cet OS à la base. Je pense qu'on a tous plus ou moins pensé à Romulus et Remus en découvrant le personnage de Lupin, mais c'était la première fois que je trouvais une fic qui avait su exploiter ce fait avec autant d'ingéniosité et d'humour. Enfin bref, merci pour ton soutien et pour ta review. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Où l'on parle de voyages en train, d'amis et de la fondation de Rome<strong>

Ses doigts se cramponnaient au livre, un exemplaire usé du _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des Débutants_, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les cliquetis de son chariot à bagage, les ululements de son nouveau hibou et les centaines de voix autour d'eux lui vrillait le crâne et son sac usé devenait plus lourd à chaque pas.

De la fumée emplissait l'air sur le quai et piquait les yeux de Remus. Sa dernière transformation avait eu lieu à peine deux jours plus tôt, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était loin de se sentir bien et qu'il avait l'air encore moins bien.

Ses parents qui marchaient tout près derrière lui rayonnaient positivement de fierté tous les deux. Sa mère jetait des regards émerveillés partout sur le quai et sur le train écarlate.

Mais Remus n'arrivait pas à partager le même optimisme. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était extrêmement curieux, bien sûr qu'il voulait apprendre, devenir un sorcier. Cependant, les yeux des autres enfants brillants d'innocence, d'excitation intacte étaient une preuve suffisante de la différence qu'il y avait entre eux et lui.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dû déménager parce qu'il avait détruit la moitié de la maison, totalement hors de contrôle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais redouté une nuit comme lui l'avait fait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait certainement jamais ressenti autant de souffrance, et aucun d'entre n'avait certainement été entièrement convaincu qu'il allait mourir mais c'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Remus chaque mois.

Et, bien qu'il essayât d'être optimiste, bien qu'il essayât de profiter au mieux des autres jours et des autres nuits, le loup lui avait volé la plus grosse partie de son enfance et toute son innocence, et les choses qu'apprécient les enfants avaient tendance à le faire à moitié mourir de peur.

Personne n'allait l'aimer de toute façon, pensait amèrement Remus. Il n'avait pas été en contact avec qui que ce fût, excepté ses parents, pendant des années, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire avec les autres gens.

Eh bien, il avait toujours Gina. Le hibou ne semblait pas sentir la bête en lui (bien qu'il ne fût pas très sûr qu'on pût attendre une chose pareille d'un hibou des marais ordinaire). Donc ça voulait dire qu'il avait au moins un ami.

« Allez, mon chéri, dit gentiment sa mère, en serrant son épaule. C'est l'heure d'y aller. »

Il acquiesça, mais son sourire bancal ne sembla pas convaincre son père.

« Tu vas aimer Poudlard, Remus, lui dit-il calmement.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'inquiète, » murmura Remus en regardant ses pieds.

Puis il saisit son sac et plaqua un autre sourire sur son visage.

« Tu verras, une fois que tu y seras, tu ne voudras plus en repartir, répondit Lyall en souriant.

- Nous t'écrirons, ajouta doucement sa mère. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment fonctionne ce truc avec les hiboux. »

Remus n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais il acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration et enlaça une dernière fois ses parents.

* * *

><p>Ses entrailles se tortillaient quand il entra dans le train. Un garçon maigrichon aux cheveux noirs et gras passa comme une tornade devant lui, déjà en uniforme.<p>

Tout le monde semblait avoir hâte d'être à Poudlard sans se poser de question, mais Remus était surtout effrayé.

Ce sans doute pourquoi il resta debout à ne rien faire dans le couloir pendant près de vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à prendre son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir l'un des compartiments.

« Euh… »

Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, et lui parut bien trop calme aussi.

« Je suis… ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux. L'un d'entre eux, un beau garçon qui avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux gris et une sorte d'arrogance aristocratique dans son maintien, le scruta de la tête aux pieds d'un œil plutôt critique. Mais l'autre, dont les yeux bruns cillaient derrière une paire de lunettes, lui sourit et répondit :

« Du moment que tu n'es pas aussi lourd que l'autre gars… assieds-toi ! »

Remus avança à l'intérieur avec hésitation, serrant toujours son livre et son sac, s'apercevant soudain de l'état de délabrement de ses vêtements et de ses affaires.

« Je m'appelle James. Et toi ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'on lui avait parlé. Il devait avoir l'air sacrément stupide, comme s'il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre nom.

« Hum, Remus. »

Il eut l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose d'autre, alors il ajouta sans conviction :

« Tu sais, comme ce type qui n'a pas fondé Rome. »

James lui jeta un regard confus.

« Beaucoup de gens _n'ont pas_ fondé Rome, non ?

- C'est juste à cause de ce vieux mythe Moldu, répondit Remus, presque avec un air de défi.

- Ah, okay, » répondit James en riant.

Remus admira la facilité avec laquelle il rit.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus. Il n'y a que des sorciers dans ma famille.

- Ouais, dans la mienne aussi, ajouta l'autre garçon, la voix pleine d'un ressentiment difficilement contenu. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien… Il y a ces deux frères, Romulus et Remus. Ils ont fait une sorte de compétition pour savoir lequel aurait le droit de fonder une ville. Ils ont compté des oiseaux, je crois… Peu importe. Romulus gagne, et il commence à construire un mur autour de sa nouvelle ville. Son frère a envie de se moquer de lui, alors il saute par-dessus et, euh… Romulus le tue. »

Le garçon aux yeux gris se mit à rire.

« On dirait _mon _frère. J'espère que tu n'en as pas. »

Un sourire tremblant se glissa sur les lèvres de Remus et il secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, mes parents m'ont appelé comme une étoile et mon nom de famille ressemble à un foutu adjectif, donc j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, ajouta l'autre, parlant avec facilité et assurance, exactement comme James et absolument pas comme Remus, qui recherchait toujours de quoi sa voix avait l'air d'habitude. Je veux dire, _Sirius_… sérieusement. »

James éclata de rire, et Remus sourit aussi.

« Bon, maintenant que la blague a été faite, venons-en au fait, hum ? dit Sirius avec un sourire suffisant.

- Okay, Remus… »

Remus put seulement espérer que James n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il sursautait à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à lui.

« … Dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ?

- Sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je m'en moque, vraiment. Mais Serpentard n'a pas l'air très sympathique, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Regarde ça, Sirius, dit James. On en a enfin trouvé un de _normal_. »

Remus songea qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort, mais il se débrouilla pour tenir sa langue.

« Bon, où est ce chariot dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler ? demanda Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je _meurs de faim_. »

Et il sortit une poignée de pièces d'or de son sac.

« Ça fait _beaucoup _ d'argent, » remarqua calmement Remus.

Il se mordit la lèvre, choqué de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.

« Ouais, eh bien… il faut bien que ma famille de fous soit utile à _quelque chose_, » répondit sèchement Sirius.

Et il partit.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et James échangèrent les histoires que leurs parents leur avaient racontées au sujet de Poudlard (autrement dit, James parla et Remus écouta). Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint, les bras chargés de fondants du chaudron, de Chocogrenouilles, de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et tout un tas de bonbons dont Remus n'avait jamais entendu parler, et les jeta sur l'un des sièges vides. James et lui attaquèrent avec enthousiasme la pile de bonbons et furent bientôt entourés de petits tas d'emballages vides.

« Par Merlin, prends-en un, » rit Sirius quand il remarqua le regard affamé de Remus.

Il lui jeta une Chocogrenouille.

« Mais si tu as Morgane, je veux la carte. Je ne l'ai toujours pas dans ma collection. »

Remus fut plus que ravi de lui donner ses cartes, il lui était assez égal de collectionner des choses, de toute façon, et il lui devint rapidement plus facile de parler. En fait, il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant en plusieurs mois, sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais mangé autant de chocolat en un seul jour.

Et puis, il n'avait pas autant rit, eh bien… depuis toujours.

Peut-être que Poudlard ne serait pas si mal, en fin de compte.

FIN


End file.
